I Hate My Birthday
by TwinSky72
Summary: Hibari had always hated his birthday. It was jsut another day where useless herbivores could annoy him with good reason. But will a certain lovable brunet change his outlook?


**Nat:*** humming*

**Tsuna:** What are you humming?

**Reborn:** Are you really that much of an idiot

**Nat: **He's right Tsuna who doesn't know the birthday song music o.o||

**Tsuna:** Oh yea... wait! Whose birthday is it?

**Nat:** ...

**Reborn:** Can i kill him?

**Nat:** No... Just... no...

**Tsuna: **Whose birthday is it?

**Nat:** Omg... really... just tell him reborn please!

**Reborn:** Its Hibari's you idiot

**Tsuna:** Oh... OH! I can believe i forgot... i really am dame

**Nat: **Can't say I don't agree at the moment...

**Reborn:** You need more training Dame-Tsuna *drags him away*

**Tsuna:** Noooo! Leave me alone Reboooooooooooooooorn

**Nat:** *stares as they disappear into the distance* Well anyways i wrote this for dear kyo-chan's birthday. So please enjoy!

**Hibari:** What did you call me herbivore?

**Nat:** *completely ignores question* Ah hibari you're here can you say the disclaimer please?

**Hibari:** Stupid herbivore commanding me to do things...

_**This herbivore does not own KHR**_

**Nat: **Thanks a bunch Kyo-chan! *runs away as hibari chases me*

PLEASE ENJOY GUYS 3

* * *

><p>I Hate My Birthday<p>

Hibari stared at the floor of his office; it was currently covered with presents and envelopes. Amounts ranging from 20 to 1000 (where these herbivores got so much money he would never know), and gifts from as small as a few homemade cup-cakes to extravagant clothing and colognes. He did not need money it was impractical to have so much, he never used it so it would just pile up and some stupid herbivore would attempt to steal it, on second thought that might be good then he could bite the poor person to death. He hated sweets, they were well too sweet for his likings, and he did not need such expensive clothing they would only get ripped and torn as he bit weak and spineless herbivores to death. And the cologne oh how he hated that such girly things he would never see the difference between that and perfume. Whatever herbivores thought these were appropriate gifts for him surely did not know him well. Then again no one really did since he never took the time to make any the closet thing he had was Kusakabe and he knew that it was better to get him nothing.

He loathes his birthday it was just as bad as that valentine's holiday where all the female herbivores worked up their courage to get him some useless chocolate he would never even eat. Except today was worse since the male herbivores gave him things to, maybe in an attempt to get on his good side he would not know. It's no difference all herbivores get the same treatment break the law get bitten to death simple really.

He sighed it was not even lunch time yet, today would be a very long day.

Tsuna stared at the clock. How could it not even be lunch time yet! He wanted it to be the end of the day already, and for once it wasn't because he wanted to get out of school, in fact he was going to stay a bit longer today.

He had spent weeks trying to find something that Hibari would like. Sweets; it was obvious he didn't (1) like them he would never understand how the girls thought he would. Clothing; he didn't wear much aside from his uniform and anything he bought would get torn so that would be useless. Cologne; he knew Hibari wouldn't want something like that Hibari probably thinks its girly and only herbivores use it.

Thinking of something to get the prefect was harder than he thought. He had gotten in trouble by Reborn for spacing out during his training and both Yammamoto and Gokudera were worried when he wouldn't respond to their calls, but it wasn't his fault he needed all the time he could get! Reborn had immediately understood (as much as Tsuna hated his ability to read him it was times like these he was grateful) Yammamoto seemed to have understood as well and backed off but Gokudera being well him took a bit longer to pacify. He had finally managed to and an annoyed Gokudera had finally left him in peace.

He finally did think of something for him and was very excited for the end of the day. Once again he stared at the clock. _'Come on move faster!'_ he sighed of course that wouldn't do anything, but it was worth a shot.

Once again he sighed; today was going to be a very long day.

**~Time skip to end of the day~**

Like Tsuna predicted today had indeed been a very long day. For once he had actually paid attention in some desperate attempt to make the day go by faster. And it had actually ended up working. He had of course left a few students, and teachers, stunned when he knew the answer to some of the questions. It turns out that actually paying attention and Reborn's lessons had actually paid off. And gym he actually had a good laugh there. He had long since learned to run, dodge, and most other physical activities on top of now having a much higher stamina. But he still didn't put much effort into things in gym. So today when he did he had once again left everyone stunned not a single mouth closed. Though if he was one of them he'd probably do the same, Dame-Tsuna beating everyone in speed? Winning the dodge ball game for them? Doing the most push-ups? It was unbelievable but they all knew he hadn't cheated. Steroid had been viable for about three second but was quickly shot down by thoughts of _'Dame-Tsuna's to nice and innocent for that'_ that and Gokudera's threat of anyone who mentioned it again would never mention anything again.

He giggled today was actually pretty fun, maybe he should try more often. Nah then people would expect things from him, though he did have to tone it down slowly or else people would ask him what the hell happened. Though as he thought about it trying in school might have made Hibari happy, that is if he was watching him, so this little idea of his had had two plusses how great.

He waved good bye to a happy Yammamoto and a once again annoyed Gokudera, he wasn't very happy with leaving him there but Juudaime requested it and Juudaime gets what he wants.

Tsuna then noticed the two were holding hands and the light pink tint on Gokudera's face. He smiled, small and cute, he always knew those two would be together his intuition had told him and it would never fail him. With that same smile he turned back towards the school, with a deep breath he headed off towards his destination.

Hibari smiled invisibly the day was finally over it had been just as he had thought, a very long day, but he had entertained himself by watching a certain herbivore. Said herbivore had acted very differently today. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the leader of his so called 'famgilia' he was not sure when he accepted that but apparently he had, at least he would meet strong herbivores, maybe even some carnivores from now. Those thoughts aside back to that Sawada Tsunayoshi; today he had actually applied himself, tried in all his classes' even gym the one where he usually did the least. He had smirked quite a bit at this; all the herbivores who had dubbed him 'Dame-Tsuna' had been at his ability to do well everything. He did wonder why though the herbivore usually did nothing in school but today he had tried. He did not know why but it had made him slightly happy. To see one of his schools laziest students actually trying was quite amazing it might not be a present but he sure took it as one.

He was brought out of his musing by a light knocking on the door. Thinking it was Kusakabe he allowed the person entry but what he saw was one Sawada Tsunayoshi standing right there in the doorway smiling sweetly.

"What do you want herbivore?" he said it with disinterest but he actually did want to know.

"Well Hibari-san it's your birthday today so I thought I'd come by and wish you a happy birthday." The skylark raised his eyebrow a miniscule amount. Really he had come all the way here after school without those two other herbivores to tell him that? There had to be something more.

"Well you just did and I see you are still here."

"But Hibari-san birthday wishes are followed by presents everyone knows that." A present? He did not want one it ruined what could have been a simple happy birthday. Now he was just another herbivore with a present he would not even like.

"Well then what is it?" he growled it was foolish of him to assume that this herbivore was different they were all the same.

"Give me a second." And so he did, he did not know why he was never this patient with anyone but again this herbivore always made him act differently. But even then his patience was thin and just as he was about to snap at him to hurry up he started singing.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_  
><em>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

He was singing the schools anthem. When had he learned it as for as Hibari knew this herbivore barely knew the first words let alone the whole song

_Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no  
>Heihei bonbon nami de ii<br>Itsumo kiowanu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Hahaa, tomo ni waraou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

Hibari had to admit he had a nice singing voice. It was soft and sweet like a girls and it fit him perfectly.

_Kimi to boku to de namimori no  
>Atarimae taru nami de ii<br>Itsumo issho ni  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni ayumou  
>Namimori chuu<em>

He finished off a pleased smile gracing his features. He seemed quite content with himself.

"I learned it for you hibari-san" the prefect blushed an almost invisible blush. "But you know that's not all I have just a bit more."

Tsuna approached Hibari slowly the smile still on his face. The prefect remained still waiting for whatever was next. When he finally reached him he got up on his tippy toes, his started into Hibari's for a few seconds before they softened and Tsuna kissed him.

Hibari's eyes widened slightly for a second before they to softened. He kissed the boy back and they shared a sweet simple kiss, filled with obvious warmth and love.

When the kiss was over Tsuna pushed something into Hibari's hands. He smiled sweetly yet mischievously and said 'Happy Birthday _Kyo-chan._' He giggled a bit smile still in place as he all but bounced out of the room.

Hibari touched his lips blush slightly more noticeable, if he had been called that by anyone else he was sure he would have bitten them to death, but this herbivore was indeed different.

He looked down into his hands and saw a small box. He gently opened it and smiled very slightly at its content. Inside were homemade key chains; there was hibird, roll, and two miniature tonfas. Inside was a small note as well.

_Dear Kyo-chan, (haha doesn't that sound so cute hibari-san? I think i might call you that from now on.)_

_Well it's your birthday today; you'd never believe the amount of trouble I went through trying to figure out what to get you. You are quite a hard man to please. But after much thought I came up with what I hope is the perfect gift. I know you love this school so I decided to learn our anthem. (Finally learned them maybe I'll sing it more often it's actually a pretty good song.) _Hibari smirked at this; of course it was it was his beloved schools anthem. _But you know that seemed too small so I kept on thinking and I came up with the idea for these key chains. I picked the three things you like the most and made them into key chain form (there are technically four but its only three different things.) I hope you like them I've always been pretty good at sewing and I think they came out pretty accurate. _Hibari took a closer look at the key chains, yes they did look very much like what were they suppose to almost identical for that, of course that small boy would have such a girly talent. _Well anyways even with that I felt like something was missing, this idea came right away you know? I decided to kiss you! Haha yes me Dame-Tsuna decided to kiss top carnivore Hibari Kyoya. Did you like it? I hope you did :D and if you didn't well feel free to bite me to death I'll take it like a man to the extreme (haha I sounded like onii-san) . And if you did well then let's do it more often shall we ;) well then I think I should end this letter around now so I will. Maybe we'll do this again next year or maybe even sooner._

_Ciao Ciao, Sincerely_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi (or as you refer to everyone herbivore)_

_P.s. when will i be upgraded? I'm tired of being a herbivore._

Hibari smirked. Sawada Tsunayoshi was most definitely upgraded to an omnivore. And as for that kiss it was very enjoyable. He would take this boy up on his offer to do it more often.

He looked outside and smiled, not slightly but actually smiled. _'Maybe my birthday is not such a bad day after all.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 2,218<strong> (omg 18 also imagine that second to as a 7 8D isn't it better that way =u=)

(1)- some of you might not notice this but when hibari was the one it was about i didn't use contractions like well didn't but when it was about tsuna i did. This is mainly because i think hibari would speak more formally so i wanted to reflect that even if he's not speaking. Was it annoying? I kno some pplz don't like it when pplz say could not when they can say couldn't

**Nat:** this turned out strangely... and for some reason i think this might be 2718... Anyone else get this feeling?

**Tsuna:** Ahh i kissed hibari-san and called him Kyo-chan he's going to bight me to death *blushing*

**Hibari:** *looking away* I shall spare you today herbivore

**Nat (to Reborn):** lol look he's blushing

**Reborn (to Nat):** Yup they're both in denial

**Nat:** I agree

**Tsuna:** Agree with what?

**Reborn:** Nothing Dame-Tsuna nothing.

**Tsuna:** umm okay then

**Nat:** Well on behalf of all of my KHR friends we would like to with hibari-san a very nice birthday 3 and to anyone's whose birthdays has been before this as well

P.s. to those of you who follow my other story (whose name is to long so i won't type) I'm sorry for not updating but I've been rather lazy i did this because i love Kyo-chan so much. I don't have writers block in fact i have the chapter planned i just don't have the will to type...

~~ANYWAYS TILL NEXT TIME EVERYONE 3


End file.
